


All You Do Is Call

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Happy Feet (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Pre-Canon, School, Singing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: They all have their preferences, of course they do.
Kudos: 2
Collections: fan_flashworks





	All You Do Is Call

They have their preferences for certain chicks in each class they teach, of course they do. It is only penguin to love that which adheres to the purest of ideals, and young Norma Jean has a voice that could temp fish right out of the sea. The song that joins with hers will be magnificent, and they can only hope to witness the sublime nature of that union in the seasons to come.


End file.
